Transportation vehicles that carry cargo often have cargo area floors that may be specially constructed to facilitate cargo handling. For example, roller systems are sometimes used inside aircraft or container vessels to move palletized cargo. These roller systems may be integrated into the cargo area floor or into the container system, which may make it difficult to change the type of roller used in order to better suit a particular type of cargo. Also, at least a part of the roller system may be disposed above the surface of the cargo floor, resulting in obstructions that may impede the movement of certain types of cargo that are better suited for movement over a smooth, unobstructed floor.
Cargo roller systems exist that may be raised or lowered to suit particular types of cargos, but these systems may not have the capacity to lift heavy cargo loads, and are typically long and may not be reconfigurable. Roller systems are also known that may be removed entirely to provide a flat cargo surface, while some other existing roller systems must be flipped over in order to present a smooth cargo surface, free of obstructions.
Accordingly, there is a need for a cargo roller system that may be quickly retracted into a cargo floor in order to present a smooth cargo floor surface, substantially free of obstructions. There is also a need for a cargo roller system that is modular in construction, easily reconfigurable and is capable of lifting heavy cargo loads.